goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra Commander insults Eudora's Children (Sarah Crewe and Lavinia Herbert)/Sent to the Audience by Maria Renard
Summary Eudora Found the monster eggs to find with, she gets two eggs, Naming them Sarah Crewe and Lavinia Herbert, While Azura, Ike, Lucina's monster friends, and The King of the monsters seeing Sarah Crewe and Lavinia Herbert, Cobra Commander insults on Eudora's Children, After the results of Her children Crying, Cobra Commander get's doomed and send to the audience by Maria Renard, While Cobra Commander is sent to the audience for good, Eudora Confronts Sarah and Lavinia by Feeding them fruit. Characters *Cobra Commander *Godzilla *Rodan *Azura *Ike *Maria Renard *Geon *Astro guy *Beetle Mania *Woo *Poison Ghost *Beetle Mania *Bing Bong *Reggie *Classified *Sharptooth *Eudora *Lavinia Herbert *Sarah Crewe (Princess Sarah) Transcript Prologue *to: The Lakeside birthouse (Home to the monsters eggs where Monsters children were born) *is Having Birth by finding the monster eggs that categories the Hippogriff and Dragon. *Eudora: The two monster eggs where I want to give birth to myself. *Picks up 2 Monster eggs *Monster eggs begin to hatch as we see a black haired girl and a blonde hair girl *Eudora: Oh My Gosh, They're so cute, wait, I'm Gonna Name the Girl in Black Hair named Sarah Crewe, and I'm Gonna name the girl in Blonde hair named Lavinia Herbert. Part 1: Cobra Commander makes fun of Eudora's Children (Sarah Crewe and Lavinia Herbert) *to: Azura's Castle *Rings the doorbell for the birth of The Hippogriff monster and Divine Light dragon Monster. *opens the door *Azura: Eudora, How can I Help you. *Eudora: I have a meeting for Sarah Crewe and Lavinia Herbert since I was in A Lakeside monster birthouse. *Azura: Oh, you May come in. *to: the sitting room in Azura's Castle. *The King of the monsters, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, and Cobra commander Are looking at Eudora's Monster children. *Azura: Ike, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, and Cobra Commander, How's Sarah and Lavinia? *Ike: They're Cute. *Geon: I Agree with Ike. *Woo: Me too *Astro Guy: Me three. *Rocky: Me four *Poison Ghost: Me five. *Beetle Mania: Me six. *Bing Bong: Me Seven *Reggie: Me Eight. *Classified: Me Nine. *Sharptooth: Me ten. *Cobra Commander: Ha, ha, ha ha, ha! Those two Monster children are stupid and stinky! (In Snotty Boy's voice) Stupid, Stinky, Stupid Stinky, Stupid Stinky! I could do that for a long time! *Ike, Eudora, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, and The King of the Monsters gets shocked, Sarah Crewe and Lavinia Herbert are about to cry. *Crewe and Lavinia Herbert started crying *Ike: a Chimera Roar, 100000000% Louder, In Eric's voice OH (x100), Cobra Commander, How dare you Insult Eudora's Children named Sarah Crewe and Lavinia Herbert, Now they are crying because of you! *(Sarah Crewe and Lavinia Herbert's crying continues) *Azura: You ruined this celebration for all of us! My friends and my husband were all looking forward to seeing the children! In fact, Bing Bong and Geon already promised that they will look after the triplets! Besides, Eudora and Gord like having the number of children they have! Why would you do that, Cobra Commander?! *Eudora: That's it, we're calling Godzilla and Rodan about this! Part 2: Cobra Commander get's grounded for double infinity years and Send to the audience by Maria Renard *to: Cobra Commander's house *Godzilla: Cobra Commander, How dare you Insult Eudora's Children named Sarah Crewe and Lavinia Herbert, Now they are crying because of you! *Rodan: That's it, You're grounded (x20) for double infinity years! and For your punishment, Maria Renard will Send you to the audience! *Renard appears and launches Cobra Commander into the air Epilogue *to: Azura's castle *Crewe and Lavinia herbert are crying. *Eudora: Don't worry Sarah and Lavinia, Fruits are here to cheer you two up and put you girls to sleep. *Feeds sarah and lavinia fruit and Sarah and Lavinia stopped crying, putting them to sleep, *Gord: Thanks for calming your children down, Eudora. You are a great mother to them. Category:Cobra Commander's grounded days Category:Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Show Category:Fire Emblem show Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Castlevania show Category:X gets grounded for insulting a monster child Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:X gets sent to the audience Category:Series based on Godzilla